


a week with you

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: A week with you is better than nothing at all.(For #samariasweek at tumblr)
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Isabel Maru, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 18





	1. Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> Established Relationship reigncorp & diana/isabel

She never thought she would be here, in this position, surrounded by the people she loved and loved her back. But, here she was. Surrounded by her friends and family, and her healthy baby girl.

“She got your eyes,” Lena said in awe as she watched Sam holding the baby.

“Well, if she didn’t look like my niece…”

“What my wife meant to say…” Diana stopped Isabel from talking by giving her hand a light squeeze. “We’re so happy for you, Sam.”

“Thank you, Aunt Isabel. And Diana.”

The couple smiled softly to the new mother, and it was that such a rare moment when Isabel smiled sincerely and widely.

“Do you already have a name for her? Or we’re going to call her ‘the baby’?”

Sam chuckled, hearing Lena’s question. “Ruby.”

“Ruby. Ruby Arias.”

“That’s a beautiful name,” Isabel nodded her head in agreement.

“Welcome to the family,” Sam kissed the top of little Ruby’s head. “My little Ruby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mannnnnnnnnn, i wrote this like in just 3 hours? and i only wrote this much??? god im old and tired. also happy sam arias week, cant wait to just see her part. and also, you can pry the hc of isabel being sam's aunt from my cold, dead hands
> 
> yeah im still at tumblr, like a loser, htm @nightwhite13


	2. L-Corp

“Magnificent view isn’t?”

Sam almost dropped her glass as she heard Lena’s voice from behind her. “Crap, I didn’t hear you. I’m sorry.”

Lena shook her head. “No, it’s okay. I’m sorry. Jess said it was okay to enter and…”

“Yeah, yeah. No, it’s alright. I mean, it is your company after all. I’m just babysitting it while you’re helping the DEO.”

Lena smiled sadly.

God, after everything that happened between her, Lena, the DEO, and fucking Reign, Sam wished she could do something to help Lena other than this. She knew she was already getting the hang of controlling Reign, but somewhere, in the back of her mind, she’s still scared. Scared that she would hurt the people loved the most, again.

So, no more flying while wearing a goth ensemble for Sam, and she promised she would do anything in her power to help Lena. To make up for everything she has done.

The sky burnt with orange and purple light, as the sun began to set on the horizon. Now Sam understood why Lena always loved to watch the sunset from the L Corp. Practically one of the tallest buildings in this region, nothing gets in the way for the best seat for the amazing view.

“Do you know what I love about sunset?”

“No. You never told me.”

Lena laughed as she walked toward Sam and stood next to her, their hand brushed slightly.

“Other than beautiful,” the young Luthor took a deep breath. “You don’t have to wake up earlier in the morning to see it, you know. You just need to stop doing what you’re doing and look over to the horizon. And there she is,” Lena smiled widely, beautifully. “Painting the sky with her color as a sign for us humans that she’s leaving.”

“But not for long.”

“But not for long.” Lena nodded her agreement. “That’s the only thing I remembered about my birth mother. How we used to watch the sunset at the beach while she’s hugging me from behind.”

“She sounded like a good mother.”

“She was. Taken too fast from me.”

“I’m…”

But Lena shook her head. “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to come here and tell you a sad story and…”

“Hey.” Sam touched Lena’s arm. “You’re my friend. You’re allowed to come to me to talk about everything, okay?”

Lena opened her mouth to say something, but at the last minute, she decided not to. Instead, she smiled.

“So, how’s the DEO?”

Lena groaned and buried her face behind her hands, making Sam laugh a little because she knew a thing or two about Lena’s story with the DEO. But well, it was hard seeing the woman you loved was with someone else. So Sam pulled Lena into a hug and said. “Let’s go to the beach. Just you, me, and Ruby. How’s that sound?”

Lena sighed deeply and said. “That sounds heavenly.”


	3. make me

“Make me.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You will not stop me from going out of there and…”

“And, what, Sam?” Lucy hissed. “You still can’t control Reign. The last thing we need is you going full rampage as Reign while Kara, Diana, Clark, and Bruce are currently fighting Steppenwolf. So, do as you told and stay put.”

Sam screamed in anger and punched the wall next to her, breathing hard. Lucy took a deep breath. She should not come back here. Why would she even go back here in the first place? God, what an idiot. But then again, she really couldn’t refuse Diana, not when the goddess pleadingly asking for her help.

“Look, I know you’re angry…”

“You think?”

Lucy huffed. “After they handle the Steppenwolf situation, I’ll help you train.”

“What training?”

“Controlling Reign. Obviously, you have the same power as Clark and Kara, and now, we needed it more than ever. But right now, you need to calm down so Reign won’t pop-up uninvited.”

Sam sighed deeply and dropped to the floor. “Fine. You got yourself a deal.”


	4. Meet Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 4, AU

Sam raised her eyebrow when she saw the number calling her. “Harley? Where did you get my number?”

“ _ Ohhh, Sammy, I’m glad you picked up. Also, no, a lady never kisses and tells. _ ”

“What is…”

_ “I need a favor.” _

Sam stopped walking, because usually when THE Harley Quinn asked for help, it would usually always end up in disaster. “Can’t you ask someone else?”

“ _ Noooo, I can’t. I’m sorry. But I need someone to look after Bruce. _ ”

See? Thank god she stopped walking, otherwise she would hit the pole by now. “Why? What happened? Is Bruce okay?”

“ _ Yes, he’s okay. But today is Red’s big speech and I don’t want to miss that. And Red didn’t want me to take Bruce along with me because of what happened last time. So I need someone to look after Bruce and…” _

“Wait, wait, wait, why is Bruce with you in the first place? Did Selena punish both of you and now you guys have to spend like a night together or…?”

“ _ Selena? Why would… _ ” Suddenly, Harley was quiet. And it was far more dangerous than Harley babbling. “ _ Oh, you mean Bruce the human. _ ”

“I’m sorry, what?”

_ “I was asking you to take care of my Brucey, my hyena, not Bruce the human.” _

“Wait, you have a hyena? Is that even legal?”

_ “Yeah, of course. Lucy Lane already made sure that it was legal. _ ”

Alright, if Lucy Lane said it's legal, then it’s legal. “Why me?”

“ _Because everyone is busy. I asked Clark, but today is his anniversary with Lois. I asked Bruce the human, but he and Selena are currently at some parent-teacher conferences._ _I asked Dinah, butttt she was still angry because the last time Brucey was with her and Helena, Brucey peed on her shoes and Helena did nothing to stop him.”_

“Well, stopping a hyena was no easy task.”

_ “And then Cass is preparing for her final exam, and Renee basically forbids her doing fun stuff. At least until the exam is over. Which is a bummer cause Brucey and Cass actually have a strong bond, you know.” _

Oh yeah, Sam remembered Cassandra Cain. Harley and her friends saved her from some crazy maniac and now she has practically become their daughter (but for legal reasons, Renee was the one that legally adopted her). “Why not ask Diana? You know she loves animals.”

“ _ Yes. But the last time Brucey was with Diana and your aunty, Bruce ate your aunt’s notebook. She was really angry at me, she practically speaks using five languages in one sentence. I’ve never been so scared before. _ ”

“Oh, so that’s why.” She remembered that day clearly, since her usual calm aunt suddenly a walking fuming human being. Diana said a hyena ate her notebook. At first, Sam thought they were just back from camping and met with some wild hyenas, but now…

_ “Now you see the kind of stress I’m under? Please, Sam? You’re my only hope. Pleaseee… _ ”

Sam sighed and rubbed her temple. God, she’s going to regret this.

“Fine.”

* * *

She could only cower in fear when she came back home with Bruce the hyena trotting behind her, while Ruby yelled in delight and Lena raised one perfect eyebrow, asking an explanation.

“Sooo, meet Brucey the hyena?”


	5. long distance

When Sam agreed to help Kara–uhh, Supergirl –this isn’t what she got in mind. Traveling through time and space to help Sara Lance and her crew, but here she was.

“Lena, you know I can’t bring something from the past for you, right?” Sam laughed as she talked with Lena using the ship com system.

“ _ Well, technically that briefcase belonged to my family. So really, I’m only asking what’s rightfully mine. _ ”

“But wait, if I take it from the past, does that mean, I create a paradox?”

“ _ What? _ ”

“Well, think about it. You said the briefcase was gone suddenly. What if, it was gone because the me from the future, took it?”

Lena bit her lips. “ _ Well, it could be. But, if you didn’t take it, there’s a chance the future will change, or maybe our past. The briefcase contains lots of Lex’s dangerous research, and he would use it against Superman. And trust me, it was far more dangerous than Kryptonite. _ ”

Sam sighed. “Okay, okay. I’ll steal the briefcase from the manor.”

Lena smiled brightly. “ _ Thank you, darling. Alright, I have to go home now. And don’t worry I’ll make sure she does her homework before going to bed.” _

“Thanks, babe. Love you.”

No matter how many times they said  _ ‘I love you’  _ to each other, Lena never failed to blush every time she heard Sam say it to her. Or whenever she said it back.

“ _ I love you too, Sam. Please, be safe. _ ”

“I will.”

Even when the monitor already shut off, Sam was still smiling.

“Does this count as a long distance relationship?”

Sam blinked a few times before she looked over to Sara, standing next to Sam with her hand folded and a smirk on her face.

“Well, aren’t you the expert on relationships through time and space?”

Sara laughed. “Touché. And it is, by the way.”

“Well, guess I need to learn more about this type of long distance relationship from you.”

“I was hoping you would say that. Come on, rookie.”

Sam just laughed and followed Sara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does this count as a long distance relationship?


End file.
